Impossible
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: He's the only person that could ever trump Rui's feelings for both Makino and Shizuka; then again, he's the only one Rui can't have. First yaoi fic I think RuiXTsukasa


**Os minna! Okay so I wrote this little ficlet because there is a complete lack of yaoi base in the Hana Yori Dango Universe! I love the story and all but theres just this picture of Rui and Tsukasa (both from the J-drama) that won't get out of my head. So this is my very first RuiXTsukasa fic and I hope the characters don't come out too OOC and that Rui is introverted enough lol**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Hana Yori Dango then there would've been at least ONE accidental kiss between Rui and Tsukasa!!!!_

_**Warnings: Yaoi/Slash**_

_

* * *

_

Rui stared up into his best friends eyes, confused as hell. He was on his back on his bed, violin on the floor and one hand pinned above his head. What the hell was going on?!

"Tsuk-"

He was interrupted by warm lips on his. Tsukasa's kiss was rough and unrefined, but something about it shifted something inside the red head and he was responding more than enthusiastically. He had always known he was bi. He had also known he had always had a thing for his own best friend.

Tsukasa's mouth moved lower, latching onto his neck and sucking hungrily;Rui couldn't help but moan in appreciation. He didn't know what had brought this on, but at this point he didn't care..

_Makino!_

That thought jolted Rui from his world of bliss and he found himself pushing Tsukasa off of him.

"What the hell Rui?!"

Tsukasa looked a whole lot more than pissed. Then Rui noticed he had sent him to the floor of the room.

"What about Makino?"

Tsukasa's eyes widened as his girlfriend's name sunk in. Rui smirked ruefully. He hadn't wanted them to stop, but just thinking of what this would do (if she ever found out) to Makino. His affections for Makino trumped those of Shizuka, but his love for Tsukasa trumped all else. Still he could hurt one of his friends, no matter if that meant he had to sacrifice his own pleasure for them.

"Rui.."

Said boy came out of his musings and looked down at his friend for God-knows-how-long, his calm mask back in place. He wouldn't show Tsukasa how much this was hurting him. How much he truly wanted them to continue. There was just something about him being under Tsukasa, all hot and bothered that made him shiver in pleasure. He couldn't let it happen though. He wouldn't let it happen;not so long as Makino could get hurt.

Then he was on his back again, once more staring into those dark eyes.

"What abou-"

He was cut off this time and he struggled against his need- his need to have Tsukasa so impossibly close to him that it would hurt. His friends puffy lips claimed his own as their prisoners, his warden of a tongue making its way into the redheads mouth. Rui moaned into the kiss, feeling Tsukasa grind down onto him in such a delicious way that he couldn't help but grind up. Tsukasa's hands moved away from Rui's hands and entangled in his friend's fiery locks. Rui raised his head, supporting himself on his elbows, wishing this moment would never end. Tsukasa released his now bruised lips and resumed his earlier trip southwards. He nipped and sucked at Rui's collarbone, slowly transforming the usually calm Rui into a quivering, moaning mess. Rui leaned in and nipped at Tsukasa's ear, remembering that Shigeru had said something about sensitivity around that area.

As he anticipated, Tsukasa immediately stopped his ministrations and Rui couldn't help but chuckle. H is friend was too predictable. Taking advantage of the short pause, Rui pushed Tsukasa so that he was on top. Before his friend could protest, he closed the distance, claiming Tsukasa as his own and pinning his hands above his adorable (well to Rui anyway) curls. Tsukasa protested a bit, mostly by small growls deep in his throat. Rui smirked in amusement and ground down onto Tsukasa's tight jeans, which were already showing the beginning of a hard on; that was all it took for Tsukasa to loosen up. Son he was moaning in much the same manner that Rui had been. Both boys thrust their hips against each other madly, both more aroused than they could've possibly imagined.

"Sureshimas.."

Both boys looked up from their humping, utterly shocked. Rui was agitated. Why didn't Tsukasa bother to lock the door?! Soujiroh and Akira gaped at them, while Tsukushi's eyes widened impossibly. Rui knew what the one word that was going through their minds- arrienai, unbelievable. If she wasn't in shock, Tsukushi would probably be yelling the word off the nearest fire escape.

"Makino..."

Both boys said her name at the same moment and it hit Rui like a ton of bricks. Here they both were humping like dogs in heat, while they both claimed to love Makino. Rui himself felt tears coming to his eyes. He should've stopped this before; he shouldn't have encouraged Tsukasa. He should've bolted from the room. Should've, could've, didn't. He had gotten caught up in the affection Tsukasa had given him and something inside of him had taken over. He didn't deserve to love anyone if all he could do was bring pain. And then he did this to Makino of all people! For God's sake he loved her!

His mind froze. He himself had thought it earlier. He loved Tsukasa more than Makino. What. The. Hell. Was. He. Doing?!

"**Arienai**!!!!!!!"

Akira and Soujiroh looked at them in confusion- in Tsukushi's case, Rui could only see betrayal in her otherworldly brown eyes. He could understand why Tsukasa had fallen for her- those eyes could take even the coldest of men's hearts prisoner.

"Makino.."

Rui got off of Tsukasa, letting his friend run over to his girlfriend; he felt like an idiot.

"Domyoji... Hanazawa Rui..."

Rui could hear the tears in her voice. He could practically feel the frantic beating of her heart. He had messed everything up. He had messed up Tsukasa's relationship.. Then his eyes widened. Maybe.. If he couldn't salvage his own relationship with Makino, the least he could do was salvage Tsukasa's.

He got off the bed, heart thumping loudly but is face the definition of collected.

"Makino, don't blame Tsukasa. I had an urge I couldn't control and I acted on it. It was my fault, not Tsukasa's."

Tsukasa looked as though he was going to protest but Rui shot him a look that seemed to shut his friend up. On the other hand, Makino was staring up at him, something akin to wonder in her eyes. She looked from him to Tsukasa and back again, probably looking for some sign that this was all a joke that the F4 had organized to mess with her. She looked to Soujiroh to Akira, who were staring at him. They knew he was lying, they had all known each other too long, not to know when they were lying. Rui shot them a pleading look while Makino's gaze was focused on Tsukasa and they nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Makino tore her gaze away from Tsukasa and then, without looking up at him walked towards Rui. She lifted her head and with a smile, kissed his bruised lips, if only for a second. This of course would've normally brought an outburst from Tsukasa but he seemed to understand from the look in Makino's eyes that this was her payback. It was also her way of telling Rui that she forgave him.

After that moment, everything seemed to go back to normal. But deep down Rui knew that nothing could be the same again. He could tell from the look in Tsukasa's eyes that this wasn't over. That someday when this little escapade was forgotten that they would pick up where they left off; Rui would just have to wait until that day came.

**Okay I know lame ending.. But somehow that's just how I imagined this scene going down!! Well anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this and I also hope it encourages other writers to expand the nonexistent yaoi base here. LONG LIVE RUIXTSUKASA! Review? **


End file.
